


Tʜᴇ 100 Iᴍᴀɢɪɴᴇs

by PuddyGeeks



Series: The 100 Fics [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Tension, Touch-Starved, imagine, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddyGeeks/pseuds/PuddyGeeks
Summary: A ᴄᴏʟʟᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏғ Tʜᴇ 100 Iᴍᴀɢɪɴᴇs/Pʀᴏᴍᴘᴛs. Iғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴜʙᴍɪᴛ ᴏɴᴇ, ᴍʏ ʀᴇᴏ̨ᴜᴇsᴛs ᴀʀᴇ ᴏᴘᴇɴ ᴏɴ Tᴜᴍʙʟʀ.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Original Character(s), Bellamy Blake/Original Female Character(s), Bellamy Blake/Reader, Bellamy Blake/You, John Murphy (The 100)/Original Female Character(s), John Murphy (The 100)/Reader, John Murphy (The 100)/You
Series: The 100 Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698553
Kudos: 32





	1. Sᴜʙᴍɪᴛᴛɪɴɢ A Rᴇᴏ̨ᴜᴇsᴛ

The best way to submit a request to me is via Tumblr, though I am happy to receive them in comments or messages here also.

**I ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴡʀɪᴛᴇ sᴍᴜᴛ.**

I just wanted to make sure that was clear before we go any further. Believe me, it's for the best as I have tried and it is absolutely not something that you want to receive from me!

To submit a request I will need to know the gist of what you would like to happen. Please be specific if you are very particular about the plot & setting that you want. 

All requests will need to include which characters are involved, any ships to be mentioned and whether you prefer first or third person writing for your piece. Any extra details you can give me are much appreciated!

I do aim to complete requests within two weeks, unless I get totally bombarded or my inspiration dries up. Writers block is a special form of torture, guys. 

**FAQs**

**What pairings can be requested?**

I'm pretty much happy with any and all ships, but will not write anything incestual or abusive. If you're not sure if I'll write your ship, pm me to confirm. 

At this moment in time I do not write other people's OC's under requests, as it is an enormous amount of work to get to know someone else's character well enough to write them to the standard that I would feel comfortable with and unfortunately I just don't have that time to commit to requests. I would consider taking these as commissions if there was enough interest.

**I submitted a request a while ago and you haven't posted it yet.**

Though I wish that I didn't, I actually work 6 days a week. I try to get your requests completed as quickly as possible, but dependent on how many I have in my inbox this may take a while. I only post one per week and try to work in order of date received. if you're worried it may have gotten lost, shoot me a message and I'll be happy to confirm. 

**I don't want to wait any more! Can I get my imagine sooner?**

I am always willing to accept Ko-fi donations if you would like to bump your request up the list. You can find me there under the same username. Make sure to leave details in your donation note about your request so that I can find it.

 **Request status:** OPEN 

**Requests currently in queue:** TWO


	2. I Cᴀɴ Sʜᴏᴡ Yᴏᴜ Tʜᴇ Wᴏʀʟᴅ - Bᴇʟʟᴀᴍʏ x Rᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey! So I saw you were taking in requests and I wanted send one in! Can you do a Bellamy imagine where the reader and him are up in the ark (season 1) and it’s the reader’s birthday and the reader doesn’t usually do much but Bellamy wants to make it the best birthday and admit his feelings.
> 
> Word Count: 3026  
> Warnings: Swearing, intensely fluffy and romantic

“Well, that’s just perfect.” I grumbled as I tossed aside the calendar. 

I rarely kept track of the date. There wasn’t much need for event planning in space. There were no seasons, no visible difference in day or night, no cues to remind you of the time passing. As a result, I’d become so wrapped up in work and simply surviving that I’d missed the approach of my birthday. I realised now that it was a week away with an avoidant dread and stomped around my quarters stroppily as I prepared for my shift. 

I dressed in my ugly overalls and tied back my hair as was required. Quickly checking my dishevelled appearance in the mirror, I sighed at my reflection. It was challenging not to look scruffy when working as a kitchen assistant, but I still battled against it in anticipation of meeting my neighbour on the way out. With a deep breath, I steeled myself and stepped excitedly into the hall.

Immediately, I was struck with disappointment as I scanned the area and realised that I was alone. I took the risk of knocking on Bellamy’s door and waited with baited breath, only to be met with no response. A heavy sigh escaped my lips and felt sympathetic for his situation. I knew that he’d likely been given the shifts that no one else wanted again as an ongoing part of his punishment. Bitter annoyance for the Ark leadership was not unusual for me and as I stormed away, I felt it growing again. I would never admit it, but my hallway chats with Bellamy were always the highlight of my otherwise eventless life and each morning that I didn’t see him resulted in a day that felt grey and empty.

❖ ── ✦ ──『✙』── ✦ ── ❖

Several days had passed in a mindless blur and I hadn’t seen any indication of Bellamy returning to his quarters at any time. I began to worry that something may have happened to him and tried to make some enquiries about his whereabouts, but there was little concern for residents of the lowest sector of Factory station. 

By the time that I finished my shift for the day, I had a pounding stress headache and shuffled home in a world of my own. I was startled by the sound of footsteps as I neared my door and rushed around the corner to clock the familiar large stature and curly black hair that made my heart leap into my throat. 

Bellamy was concentrating on struggling with the door to his quarters and I allowed myself a moment to drop my shoulders in relief at the sight of him. He glanced up from his task to notice me with a dazzling smile and right on queue, butterflies began to fill my chest.

“I thought it was about time for you to clock out.” He commented as he finished locking the door and I scanned his clothing with confusion. I realised that he was wearing his work uniform, despite the late hour and my stomach dropped. For a moment, I’d hoped that we might be able to hang out, as we often did on our free evenings, but it seemed that I’d caught him on his way out rather than returning home as he usually would be at this time. 

“You’re like clockwork.” He teased with a glint of mischief in his eyes and I couldn’t contain a disappointed sigh. 

“It’s a shame that I can’t say the same for you. I was worried.” I admitted, before feeling a rosy blush spreading across my cheeks at my honesty. “Have they moved your shifts again?” I enquired, hoping that he might enlighten me with better news than I expected, but he nodded solemnly to confirm my suspicions. “Ugh, those guard assholes.” I growled, earning an appreciative smile from him. 

“I’m sorry, I have to run. You know, I haven’t had a fun fact in a few days…” He trailed off as he finished gathering his things and ran a hand through his carefully styled hair casually. He was the only person I’d ever met who could make janitor overalls look good, with his toned physique and neatly smoothed back hair. No matter what he was wearing, every time he smiled at me it caused an excited fizz in my stomach. “I’ve missed them. So no pressure to live up to the hype at all but…what have you got for me?” He requested with a lilt of entertainment in his voice and I hummed thoughtfully. If I was truthful, I’d been reading significantly less in the last few days, as I’d been too distracted by his absence but I had no intention of telling him that.

“Well, it’s not my best, but…” I started tapping my finger on my chin in concentration, searching for some Earth fact that I hadn’t shared with him yet. “Did you know that a flock of crows is called a murder?” I answered with a shrug and was surprised when he dutifully laughed in response.

“I didn’t know that.” He remarked, his eyes assessing me with a fond familiarity. “You’re messing with me today, right?” He drawled, raising a brow at me suspiciously. I shook my head at him fervently and he shrugged in defeat. “I’ll have to take your word for it. Charming as always.” He expressed in a warm tone and I couldn’t deny the satisfaction that it bought me to be the one to cause his perfect grin. He started to move past me and I remembered that before he had distracted me with his heart stopping smile, I was annoyed with him for causing me to worry over him. Without thinking, I reached out and jabbed him on the arm playfully, as I had so many times before. 

“What was that for?” He gasped as he flinched in an obviously exaggerated manner and smirked at me confidently.

“Next time you disappear for days at a time, let me know that you’re okay, you goof.” I demanded and he held his hands up in surrender.

“Yes, ma’am. Sorry, ma’am.” He teased and I held my first up at him, earning a snort of laughter as he hurried away.

❖ ── ✦ ──『✙』── ✦ ── ❖

Although I was glad to know that Bellamy was simply working and not in trouble, I couldn’t deny that I missed his company. The rest of the week passed without any sign of him and I spent my free time absorbed in the few books that I owned but had already long finished. I found myself wishing that I didn’t read so quickly, as I couldn’t afford any new books for a while and I practically knew the ones that I had by heart now. 

Waking to the empty space of my quarters on my birthday, I sat up to nothing other than the subtle machine hum that was always in the background. Since I lost my family, birthdays were just another day and I hadn’t figured out how to celebrate them. Instead, I mostly just ignored them and knew that Bellamy did the same for his last year, the first since Octavia and his mother were taken. It took some substantial effort to drag myself from bed and I prepared for work as normal. For once, I was relieved not to bump into Bellamy and hoped that his work would keep him too distracted to even acknowledge the date. 

The day drifted by slowly and I spent my time in the kitchens, daydreaming about what it would be like to see Earth. I had an almost worn out fantasy of life before the war, spending my days in a little apartment in some big city with Bellamy playing the role of my enchanting neighbour. I’d read enough love stories to have plenty of scenarios to use as a foundation. In my mind, we shared all sorts of whirlwind adventures together and it was the only thing that got me through the groundhog day of my life.

Whenever Bellamy and I had the chance to spend time together, we discussed what we thought the world was really like before the radiation, or read books side by side, or just generally found things outside of our own misery to focus on. My mother had been friends with him since we were kids and we had no idea that his family were hiding such a huge secret. 

When we both ended up alone in our quarters, we leaned on each other to survive and I couldn’t imagine my life without him now. I was relieved when my shift finished, as it meant that my birthday was almost over and allowed myself to become lost in my thoughts on route home. As I stepped inside, I felt something beneath my feet and bent down to discover a torn piece of paper that had been slipped under my door.

𝑀𝑒𝑒𝑡 𝑚𝑒 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝐹𝑋 𝑐𝑜𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑑𝑜𝑟, 𝐵.

My stomach lurched in anticipation as I processed the words and knew that it had been wishful thinking to believe that he would simply forget. I quickly changed out of my uniform into some casual clothes and tried to spruce myself up to be as presentable as possible, which generally turned out to be futile. As I crept nearer to the meeting spot, I felt dread gathering in my chest and I turned the corner to find the Fx sign. Waiting beneath it in an anxious state, I almost screamed when a hand grabbed mine. I whipped around to find Bellamy watching me with an amused expression and a finger held to his lips. The way that I glared at him was filled with a deep suspicion and he ushered for me to follow him. 

I scanned his appearance and noticed with a smile that he had taken the time to change out of his work clothes too. He wore his usual black combat trousers and a long sleeved grey top with a v neck that showed a slight hint of his toned chest. His hair had started to fall loose from his usual slick styling and the few strands that fell forward framed his face in a way that made me swoon. I decided that I preferred this look, compared to the pristine appearance that he usually displayed. 

He led me through the unfamiliar halls to another station and I could tell that we were using maintenance entrances as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket with a scheming smile.

“At least one benefit to janitor work…” He uttered as he winked coyly over his shoulder at me. “Keys to the kingdom.” He explained as he unlocked a door and rushed me through with a hand on my back.

“Where are we going, Bellamy?” I whispered as he took my hand to guide me, unsure if it was wise to be taking an unauthorised person through the back sectors of the Ark when he’d already been in trouble so recently.

“You’ll see.” He muttered cryptically and I sighed at him. I wasn’t keen on surprises, especially ones that involved sneaking around and I couldn’t help fretting about his safety if we were to be caught. He unlocked one final door and stood aside so that I could enter first.

I slowly stepped into the room and was taken aback by the sight that greeted me. The room was softly lit, with music quietly playing in the background and a projector that filled the far wall. Moving further inside in a daze, I was guided by an incredible smell. It led me to a table that was filled with the kinds of food that I’d only ever seen when I was assisting with a meal for the council or some other diplomat, and I could barely believe my eyes. I turned back to find Bellamy observing me closely with an adoration that I’d never seen in him before.

“Happy birthday, Princess.” He breathed as his eyes glistened fondly and I could barely find any words to express my shock at this gesture. I glanced over my shoulder at the meal and stuttered in an effort to speak as a realisation hit me.

“This is why you’ve been working so much?” I questioned hesitantly and he nodded with a deep pride filling his expression . “Bellamy, this is insane! This must have cost you a small fortune.” I gasped, as I analysed the food with guilt building in my chest. I couldn’t even total how many extra hours he’d had to work to afford this and I hated the thought of him slaving away for me.

“It’s worth it.” He stated with certainty and I studied him with confusion. “We’ve said it so many times before, no one notices us Factory kids. We’ve got to look out for each other.” He explained, his voice filled with enthusiasm and I shrugged in understanding. I felt a slight pang of disappointment at the confirmation that he simply considered all of this as another part of his usual watching out for me and stared down at the floor in an attempt to hide it. Sensing my discomfort, he cleared his throat and shuffled on the spot awkwardly. “And... I wanted you to know that… I notice you.” He admitted, causing my eyes to widen in surprise as I returned my gaze to him.

He put a hand on the back of his neck and fidgeted in a nervous manner that was alien on him. A stressed sigh escaped his composure and he stepped away to cross the room. He grabbed something that has been well hidden, wrapped in brown paper and waved it at me to encourage me to follow. I wandered over to join him apprehensively and he passed the small package into my hands. Unwrapping the carefully folded paper, it revealed an almost pristine book of Romeo and Juliet. I gasped as I tore my eyes from the beautiful cover back to his charming smile.

“I know that you’ve been looking for it. Now you have a new adventure to enjoy.” He divulged in a shocking example of his knowledge of me and I stared at him with open mouthed amazement. I had no idea that he paid this much attention and I couldn’t find the words to adequately express my appreciation. 

“Oh and speaking of adventures!” He blurted in an excited manner as he searched for something in his pockets, until he pulled out a small remote. I thinned my eyes at him and he pointed to a projector that I hadn’t noticed before now, prompting it to begin playing a video that filled the wall. It displayed a beach that was lit in a magnitude of dreamy colours as it moved through the motions of the sunset and I covered my mouth with my hands at the overwhelming beauty of the scene. It slowly changed to a clip that gently floated over the rich green of a dense forest, then several other stunning sights that I struggled not to lose myself in. I’d never seen anything like it, even in the classrooms that Bellamy and I once shared where we relied on second hand textbooks. 

“I can’t take you to Earth, but I can bring Earth to you.” Bellamy whispered from behind, his hot breath tickling my ear and sending shivers over my whole body.

I struggled to turn my back from the wonders of the projector to face him. The sunset from behind lit him with the illusion of natural light that I’d never seen him in before and I was floored by his splendour. His gorgeous warm skin glowed and I could count every freckle that decorated his face. I was mesmerised by the emotion in his deep, earthy brown eyes and I felt as if I’d fallen into one of my day dreams.

“Bellamy, this is incredible. I can’t believe that you did this!” I declared as I appraised him in a state of wonder and he broke into a satisfied grin.

“You always see the beauty in everything. I thought it was about time that you experienced it from more than just books.” He reported, showing a wisdom far beyond his years and I sighed in contentment.

“You don’t have to do all of this for me, Bel. I know that you want to look out for me, but I’d have been happy to just spend time together.” I remarked in a grateful tone and he scoffed at me.

“It’s not about looking out for you.” He groaned as he met my eyes with an intensity that I didn’t expect and I gulped nervously. “You made life after my family easier. You helped me to manage the pain. You are the only thing that makes this pointless existence worth living. At first, I thought that I had nothing left, but then you stepped in and changed everything.” He admitted in a low tone and I felt all of the oxygen leaving my lungs. I was tempted to pinch myself as he stepped closer into my space and cupped my face in his hand, hardly able to believe that this could actually be happening. He stared into my eyes with such amazement that it made my heart hammer in my chest. 

“I’m in love with you. I always want to see the world through your eyes.” He confessed in a voice so quiet that I could barely hear him, but his words burned themselves into my memory so that I would never forget them. I studied him with wide eyes and my breath hitched in my throat.

“I...I’m in love with you too.” I whispered as tears filled my eyes and he broke into a relieved smile. 

He leaned forward to press his lips to mine in a moment that blew everything else from my mind. 

His kiss was better than anything I’d ever been able to imagine and as I felt myself becoming lost in him, I knew that I was finally home.


	3. Sᴛᴀʏ - Jᴏʜɴ Mᴜʀᴘʜʏ x Rᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ʀᴇᴏ̨ᴜᴇsᴛ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hey, would you do a Murphy imagine where him and the reader are both touch starved and end up cuddling and being really affectionate with each other? It can be smut or not, I’ll be happy either way. 😊
> 
> Word Count: 2206
> 
> Warnings: None! So rare for me.
> 
> A/N: Okay so, I had to honestly google what touch starved meant so I did my best to get this correct! Please note for future reference for any requests (and to warn anyone following my long term projects) that I DO NOT write smut. I can’t even read smut without cringing and squealing like a child, so there is just no way I can write it even if I wanted to. I hope you enjoy my fluffy, soft Murphy instead. It was a pleasure to write about my other fav <3
> 
> Requests are open! I’d love to write more of your ideas <3 (Especially if they are not Bellamy. He’s my top boy but sometimes ya girl needs a break!)  
> My writing is entirely fuelled by coffee! If you enjoy my work, feel free to donate toward my caffeine dependency: https://ko-fi.com/puddygeeks

It wasn't intentional, the way that I had isolated myself from the rest of camp. There was a certain coldness in my nature that the others couldn't understand and what people don't understand, they disregard. Whilst they celebrated their freedom by openly taking turns in each other's tents, I hid on the sidelines. I felt that such intimacy had to be built on a foundation of trust and I soon discovered that no one wanted to invest time into the girl who pushed everyone away.

Instead, they neatly organised me out of sight and that meant sharing a tent with Murphy, the other social outcast. I was the only person who didn't cast him as a monster, so I supposed that it made sense. Our forced shared time was spent exchanging defensive verbal attacks and trying to deny that the treatment we received from everyone else affected us.

The tent was silent tonight, as I sat quietly in my thoughts and tried to suppress the loneliness that blossomed in my chest. I wasn't sure where Murphy was; we never had enough of a friendship to keep track of each other before, but since he'd returned to camp from his time as a captive of the grounders, he was more distant than ever. I never imagined that I would miss his well targeted insults and brash behaviour, but after he was exiled, I realised that these interactions were the only socialisation that I received.

I caught the sound of stomping footsteps barely seconds before Murphy crashed into the tent in a burst of anger and I flinched at his dramatic entrance. He paced around the tight space with furious energy radiating off him in waves and I peered up at him with wide eyes. 

Although I was used to him lashing out by now, he would usually take off to calm down and I was surprised that he had allowed me to see him in such a state. He halted abruptly, as if he had only just noticed my presence and glared down at me with a cold scowl.

"What are you looking at?" He spat venomously and as he turned to face me, I noticed that there was a large cut on his cheekbone. He had a fresh black eye developing and under closer examination, I realised that his clothes were ruffled in a way that implied that he had been thrown around.

"Been starting fights again?" I sighed, as I regarded in disappointment. My initial hope had been that he would settle back into camp with time, but he still appeared from scuffles on a regular basis. He scoffed as he shook his head and bared his teeth at me in an offended manner.

"I didn't start shit." He defended, as he threw me a dirty look and I looked away to avoid his judgement. "What's it to you?" He growled and I hummed quietly in response. It was unusual for him to behave this aggressively with me and his jagged movements were more suited to a caged animal. He dropped heavily onto his sleeping bag and swiped at the cut on his cheek in a frustrated gesture that only worsened the bleeding. I took a deep breath and steeled myself for an attack as I forced my face into a gentler expression.

"That cut needs a clean." I advised in as even a tone as I could manage and he peeked at me with suspicion from the corner of his eye. For a few moments, I waited for him to speak, but he continued to examine me closely until he simply shook his head at me dismissively. Removing his mud stained jacket, threw it to the side in frustration and reclined onto his back. He stared up at the tent ceiling in a manner that tried to seem careless but I could still sense the tension from him. There was a small stream of blood slowly trickling down the side of his face and unable to ignore it, I carefully stood to grab a bottle of water and a rag. My movements were nervous as I approached him and he surveyed me warily, his guarded nature unable to expect any kindness. Calmly, I sat beside him and he flinched into an upright position as he analysed me. 

"You can't just go to sleep with it like that, Murphy." I stressed, inwardly concerned that he could develop an infection, but he just scoffed at me.

"It's fine." He insisted with an adamant glare and I arched a brow at him, silently scolding him for being irresponsible. He chuckled darkly under his breath as he scanned me and from this close, I could tell that the cold expression that he wore was forced. "What do you care?" He muttered in a sharp tone and I viewed him sympathetically.

"If you're not going to take care of it, I'll clean it." I stated as I shuffled closer to him and his eyes widened at my words. 

I opened the bottle to dampen the rag and could feel him watching my every move closely. Once everything was ready, the last step that remained was for me to touch him, something that I had never done before. My eyes met his anxiously and he maintained a firm face, despite my obvious discomfort. 

I reached out to him so slowly that it was agonising and my heartbeat was pounding as I inched into his space. My fingers brushed across the side of his face to push away the hair that was sticking to the cut and I tucked it tenderly behind his ear. 

As I did this, I noticed that his defences softened and the sharp anger that was often in his eyes had been replaced with a vulnerability that was unrecognisable on him. His skin was warm under my fingertips and I felt a jolt of electricity at the contact. Carefully, I wiped the cloth across his cheekbone to remove the dried blood that had formed there and I was stunned to witness him tilt his head to push his face against my hand in a movement that seemed instinctual. I felt a slight flutter in my chest as I finished cleaning the area and grabbed a small dressing to place over the cut. With every contact, I lingered slightly longer and I smoothed the dressing into place with indulgent strokes along the edges.

Murphy's eyes flickered closed and I watched as tiny goosebumps spread over his skin. I knew that I didn't need to touch him any longer, but there was something addictive about it that I couldn't explain. Placing down the supplies, I leaned slightly closer as I took the risk of cupping his face in my hand. His breath hitched and his eyes snapped open to meet mine with an intensity that startled me. I flinched reflectively and began to remove my hand, but he caught my wrist and wordlessly brought it back into place.

A warm smile filled my lips at this silent display of trust and I returned my hand to his cheek to run my thumb carefully along his jaw. He practically melted under my touch and the keen sparkle in his eyes made me wonder if he'd ever been touched with tenderness before. In this moment, I realised that I craved the contact as much as he seemed to and couldn't actually remember the last time that I'd experienced such a feeling of intimacy with anyone. I caressed gentle lines along his face and without intending to, we gradually closed the space between us until I could feel his breath on my cheek. I felt an overwhelming wave of excitement as the tip of my nose bumped his and before I could question it any further, Murphy pressed his lips to mine in a sudden surge of desperation. 

The way that he kissed me was frantic and it was clear that the light contact between us had awoken a hunger in him that was equally surprising for us both. The passion he exuded flowed over me in waves and as he wound his hands into my hair, I became aware of a starvation at the back of my mind that I had ignored for longer than I cared to admit. I fell into Murphy like he was the air that I needed to breathe and he wrapped his arms around me to press us together tightly. Each movement of his lips was a fresh high and although the kiss had started suddenly, I realised that he made no effort to progress things or to push me for anything more. He seemed exhilarated to simply indulge in my lips and his adoring touch filled all of my senses. 

When we finally parted for air, his sultry eyes studied me with fascination and I struggled to catch my breath. I glanced around awkwardly as the reality of the moment returned to me and although I knew that I should probably walk away from the troubled man, I couldn't tear my eyes from his unguarded face, which was still a wonder to me. My logical mind tried to force my body to return to my sleeping bag, before I led him to expect more than I could give, but as I turned slightly away from him, he flinched and grabbed my shoulders.

"Don't." He pleaded in a small, uncertain voice and I examined his face with confusion. He shuffled awkwardly on the spot and couldn't meet my eyes as he sighed thoughtfully. "Just...lay with me." He muttered under his breath and I struggled to keep my brows from rising in surprise. My heart couldn't bear the helpless look that he wore and I still felt the strange sense of yearning in my chest that screamed at me to stay. I took a deep breath as I nodded at him in a show of faith that I had never risked before.

There was a coy smile on his lips as he observed me before he carefully slid his shirt over his head. I was silently stunned by the assortment of scars on his skinny body and the evidence of what had been done to him was more horrifying than I'd ever considered. In a moment of clarity, I understood the craving for comfort that Murphy displayed and I allowed him to guide me to lay on my side with no resistance. He pulled the sleeping bag around us both as he settled into a comfortable position facing me. 

We laid so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face and he watched me with grateful eyes. He moved carefully, as if afraid that he might startle me as he brushed a gentle line across my cheek to push my hair from my face. It seemed experimental, as if he were trying this for the first time and I noticed that he inspected me for any signs of discomfort.

I reflected on what I knew about John Murphy; the short version of his early life story that Pike had so callously shared in our classroom, the undiscussed time that he had spent with the grounders, the attentive way that he cared for people when the sickness tore through our camp, the sharp wit that kept people at a distance, despite the subtle attempts at approval that I'd noticed in him more than once. My heart ached at the thought that tenderness was foreign to him and although I acknowledged that this time together was healing the loneliness that I carried, I understood that it was vital for him.

Murphy removed his hand nervously and I witnessed a flitter of insecurity cross his face. I assumed he was worried that he wasn't doing this right. I took his face in my hands and stroked his jaw soothingly, causing his eyes to flutter closed. Carefully, I guided his head down so that I could place a butterfly kiss on his forehead and I felt him inhale sharply. Following his reaction, I traced a trail of lingering kisses across his face until I finally reached his lips. I could hardly think straight during the thrill of our connection and I felt a contentment that I didn't realise I craved.

The moment that we parted, Murphy shuffled into me and I wrapped my arms around him. His head came to rest in my chest and my arm threaded around his shoulders. Our legs slotted together as we fidgeted into a tangled mess where I could hardly tell which limb belonged to who and I rested my lips on his head. I could smell the cedar trees of the surrounding forest in his hair as I stroked his locks soothingly in slow, repetitive motions and I could feel his body releasing it's tension against me.

"Stay." He breathed against my chest, allowing himself to be vulnerable in a way that no one ever had around me before and I felt a smile spread across my lips.

"As long as you want me to." I answered with sincerity and I felt a tear slide from his cheek onto my collarbone as he took a deep, relieved breath.

"Thank you."


	4. Sᴀʏ Mʏ Nᴀᴍᴇ - Bᴇʟʟᴀᴍʏ Bʟᴀᴋᴇ x Rᴇᴀᴅᴇʀ ʀᴇᴏ̨ᴜᴇsᴛ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Heyy! Can I request a Bell imagine. Somewhere along the lines where Bellamy always calls the reader by their last name but he finally admits his feelings for the reader and uses their first name and it catches the reader off guard but the feelings were reciprocated? The plot to how it happens is completely up to you! (:
> 
> Word Count: 3189  
> Warnings: Swearing, violence/injury.
> 
> A/N: This took longer than expected as I really don’t particularly enjoy the use of things such as Y/N, I just feel that they break up the flow of the piece. You’ll notice in any other reader orientated pieces that I simply avoid the use of addressing by name as much as possible, or use a nickname if I have no other choice. I still wrote it as it was a lovely idea and it’s always good to challenge yourself to grow, but I think I’ll continue with OCs as much as possible, as I’m really not convinced this self insert stuff is my strength.
> 
> MY REQUESTS ARE OPEN!  
> Key: Y/N - your name, Y/L/N - your last name  
> My writing is entirely fuelled by coffee! If you enjoy my work, feel free to donate toward my caffeine dependency: https://ko-fi.com/puddygeeks

There was no denying that Bellamy Blake was attractive. Anyone with the power of sight would have to admit that. From the moment that I'd first caught sight of him, I'd found myself staring with blatant amazement. It was barely minutes after we landed, when I noticed that he took the opportunity to soak up our new surroundings and I observed him standing serenely in the wonderful natural light of the forest. 

The problem was the manner in which he strutted around the camp as if he owned the place, shirtless and completely confident in the weak knees that he caused with his ridiculous physique. I couldn't stand the attitude that he addressed his followers with and watching women flock around him only exasperated the poor impression that he gave. I tried to deny the butterflies that wreaked havoc in my chest as he marched over to me with a determined expression and prepared myself to unleash as much sass as it took to scare him away.

"(Y/L/N)! Need you to arm up. We're going hunting." He ordered in his usual authoritative attitude and as I shook my head at him, a scoff escaped my lips.

"You want me to come? Is the rest of your fanclub busy, Blake?" I drawled in a spiteful tone that always seemed to present itself when I spoke to him and was satisfied at the way that his brows immediately furrowed at my voice. "Maybe I don't feel like saving your ass again today." I added in a lighter voice that took considerable effort to maintain and he rolled his eyes at me, something that was commonplace between us.

"Not a request. Meet the group at the gates." He commanded, frustration evident in every moment that he made and I noticed that he shook his head as he stormed off. 

I crossed my arms and sighed as I hesitated on the spot. It was a regular occurrence for me to join his militia's outings, since Bellamy realised that I could shoot and fight, but I was resentful of my forced inclusion in his little crew. I found time in his company stressful, especially when surrounded by the girls who made the most concentrated efforts to fight for his attention. 

My ongoing frustration with his arrogant behaviour and painfully handsome face forced me to push him, even against my own will and I could tell that my continued attitude grated on him. We'd never descended into full fights, but our conversations were typically tense with aggression thinly veiled underneath humour and most of the others seemed to find time around us equally unbearable.

A small group gathering by the gates caught my attention and I bitterly dragged myself to my feet to join them. Although I could've remained in my relaxed spot until Bellamy inevitably came to collect me, I decided that I didn't desire to start the day with an argument and reluctantly placed myself at the edge of the crew. Murphy turned to view me over his shoulder and his expression dropped to one of disapproval.

"Oh, great. Of course he's bringing you. Now we can all be a captive audience to your flirting." He drawled, before he rolled his eyes at my frown and quickly cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean arguing." He added with an antagonising smirk and I could feel fire burning in my eyes as I viewed him. 

"Can it, Murphy." I spat with an unnecessary aggression as I turned from him and maintained a cold expression. 

The thought that anyone, especially Bellamy, might realise that I was attracted to him haunted me every minute of the day and it was mostly the motivation for my long term feud with him. I could sense in my gut that any feelings I had for him were completely one sided and I had absolutely no intention of confessing my unrequited infatuation to anyone. 

It was a major setback that Murphy had been present during the outing where I'd efficiently killed a grounder who was aiming for Bellamy, but so far he was the sole person present whose behaviour had changed since. Bellamy still insisted on addressing me by my surname and picked arguments with me whenever it came to decisions around camp, so I gladly played along with my continued impression of despising him. It was exhausting to keep the act going, but I'd rather die than admit that I was angry because I worried for him.

"Let's head out." 

Bellamy's bossy tone was easy enough to recognise before he even appeared in my view and I rolled my eyes at the enthusiasm to follow his orders that the female members of our force displayed.

We marched through the woods in a tight formation and I was glad of the silence as we scanned the treeline for any sign of movement. It was clear that the girls at the front were staring at each other with a more predatory gaze than anything that they might hunt and I sighed in annoyance at their petty behaviour. Bellamy appeared at my side to fall into step with me, causing me to jump in shock and I made a substantial effort to not be distracted by his presence. After several minutes of avoiding even looking at each other, I cracked under the tension.

"You'd better not lag with me too long, Blake. You pack will tear my face off and I'm honestly kinda keen on keeping it, thanks." I commented as I threw him a sideways glare and he sighed with an evident exhaustion.

"You really have an issue with the other girls, don't you? Not the friend making type, (Y/L/N)?" He drawled with his usual cocksure attitude which made my stomach lurch and I felt my temper bubbling in my chest.

"I'm fine for friends. I just don't have much to say to your biggest fans." I jabbed, earning a frustrated scoff as he viewed me and he thinned his eyes at me in a manner that made me inexplicably nervous.

"Their attention really gets under your skin, doesn't it?" He halted in place to face me with a mixture of interest and aggravation souring his rugged looks and I hesitated with him. "You really take a lot of notice of my actions for someone who claims that they don't give a shit. Pretty sure you know more about who I'm involved with than they do." He accused, as he indicated to the group that continued walking ahead of us in an oblivious formation and I had already begun mentally flicking through my selection of insults to defend myself from his suspicions. "If you've got a problem, spit it out already." He demanded as he held his hands out to gesture that he was listening. I chuckled under my breath and shook my head.

"Nothing to say. Mr Chancellor, sir." I answered in a flat tone as I stomped past him and clenched my jaw tightly to prevent myself from attacking him any further. I started towards the group to catch up, when I heard a rustling in the trees off the side of the trail that we were following. This paused me in place to examine the brush, before a sharp pain tore through my shoulder, causing me to screech and I fell to the ground. The familiar rallying cry of grounders sounded as chaos exploded around us and the group fell into disarray.

"(Y/N)!" I heard Bellamy's panicked voice and hurried footsteps from behind with surprise. For a moment, I wondered if I'd simply misheard him between the overpowering sound of gunfire that surrounded us. The group circled me in a wide spread protective placement and Bellamy dropped to his knees beside me. "Hey, stop moving. You're hit!" He ordered as he examined my shoulder and I glanced over to find an arrow protruding from the front of my torso. I returned my gaze to him with wide frightened eyes and I was shocked to discover his concern as he observed me. "We need to get out of here. Help me get her back to camp!" He exclaimed to no one in particular, but his voice was drowned out by the fighting that dominated the area.

"I'm alright. It's not that bad. We should retreat." I managed to force the words out between my ragged breaths and tried to deny the burning pain that radiated from the wound. My legs shook as I attempted to force myself to a standing position and instead, I quickly lost my balance. Bellamy caught me before I hit the ground and I ended up lying across his lap with his arms tightly around me. The shouting of our group finally calmed and the panicked firing of guns slowed to nothing. Murphy crouched in front of us with a frown and even he seemed stressed by my injury.

"Shit. Can you carry her?" He asked as he viewed me with alarm, then addressed Bellamy. I peeked up at my protector to find that his expression had become frantic since my deterioration and couldn't understand his out of character reaction. I'd seen plenty of members of our camp get hurt in our time here, but with the exception of Octavia, I'd never known Bellamy to lose his cool. 

"I can't move her. We need Clarke." He hissed and his hands shook as he gripped me. Murphy nodded knowingly, acknowledging something between them that was completely lost on me and he straightened up to command the group.

"It's not far to camp. You three, get back there and bring Clarke to us." He ordered, as he pointed to a couple of the girls that I'd been insulting not long ago and one of the larger men for backup. "You two are with me. We need to make sure that nothing else creeps up on us until we can get help." He nodded back at Bellamy, before jogging away to secure the area. I felt myself becoming light headed from blood loss and from the panic in Bellamy's face, I could only imagine how terrible I looked. He fidgeted slightly and I groaned in pain from the movement.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay." He soothed as he sniffed back tears and I smiled calmly at his strangely distressed state. 

"You know, usually it's the person injured who is supposed to panic?" I teased through gritted teeth and I witnessed him genuinely chuckle for possibly the first time at something I'd said.

"You're sitting here with an arrow sticking out of you and you're seriously still giving me shit?" He queried with a worried smile and I nodded in response. "Only you could keep it up in this situation." He mumbled, his tone softer than he'd ever addressed me before and I cocked a brow at him.

"What do you care? I'm sure you've got less troublesome fighters to rely on. You wouldn't even have noticed if you weren't back here being a pain already." I divulged with a vulnerability that I couldn't contain through my fear and I was frustrated that my usual attitude had dissolved. Although I didn't want to admit it, I was terrified and having Bellamy at my side was a comfort that I sorely needed. He frowned with confusion as he absorbed my words and I tried not to stare at him too intently.

"What are you talking about? Of course I care, (Y/N)." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing and I tilted my head at him. This time, there were no other noises to distract from the sound of my name and I was completely baffled by his use of it. "You are the only person in this camp who tells me when I'm wrong. I always know that I can count on you for an honest opinion." He explained and I rolled my eyes in an effort to cover my disappointment.

"Great. I'm your favourite adviser." I groaned in an attempt at sarcasm that was unsuccessful and revealed my bitterness. "You don't even know me. I didn't realise you even knew my name at this point." I added in a low voice as I avoided his gaze and despised the feeling of insecurity that threatened to drown me. Inwardly, I cursed this injury for forcing down my carefully prepared defences.

"I know what I need to." He replied and because I had come to expect his words to be insulting, the tenderness of his voice shocked me. I dragged my gaze back to him, only to find that he was studying me closely and I gulped at our proximity. 

"I know that you are able to find the humour in even the darkest situations. I know that unlike everyone else here, you don't pretend to be someone that you're not and that you say exactly what you think. I know that you're the toughest damn girl in the camp, and also the prettiest, even though you seem to have no idea." He spoke in a rushed way, as if he were releasing something that he had held inside that was desperate to escape and I observed him in a state of disbelief. 

"Most importantly, I know that despite how badly you try to push me away, or tell me that I'm an idiot, or judge me for just talking to girls who have never compared to you, I keep coming back to you. I may not know the personal stuff about you, but I want to, if you'd let me." When he finally finished his confession, he stared at me with such a vulnerability that I could hardly believe my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak and closed it a few times before I could form any words.

"Are...are you telling me that all of this time, I've been a bitch just to cover the fact that you are literally the most attractive man that I've ever met and I can't think straight whenever you're around...this whole time you've liked me?" I repeated in a disbelieving whisper and he nodded with a wide grin. "You know what, you are an idiot. But apparently so am I." I stated as he broke into embarrassed laughter and I giggled with him for a moment, until it caused a jolt of pain that made me whimper.

"Take it easy. I can't have you bleeding out now. We've got things to look forward to back at camp." He teased in a tone that almost covered his worry and I felt myself blush slightly at his implication. "Clarke will be here soon. Just hold it together." He added gently, as he delicately tucked my hair behind my ear in a lingering motion that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I nodded with a forced brave expression and he smiled fondly down at me. 

"You scared the hell out of me." He admitted as he glanced at the arrow, then back to my face with terror still visible in his eyes.

"I'm just glad it was me that got hit, not you." I confessed as I gazed up at him, openly displaying my adoration for the first time. 

He was beautiful in the soft light of the woods and I couldn't deny that I was overjoyed to no longer have to worry that I would get caught staring at him. I couldn't recall how many times I had been distracted by his freckles, or the alluring scar on his lip as he smiled with such charm that I couldn't help but to be transfixed. I stared into his deep, earth brown eyes and felt my breath hitch. 

"I'll be okay, Bellamy. You don't have to look so terrified." I insisted and watched a joyful smile spread across his flawless face.

"I could listen to that all day." He crooned and I rolled my eyes at him. He cupped my face with his hand to encourage my attention back to him. "I hated you calling me Blake. Just let me enjoy this. Say it again." He breathed as his face neared mine and I became acutely aware of the pounding of my heartbeat.

"You're a terror...Bellamy." I whispered, only pausing for dramatic effect. 

I had intended to leave him hanging, but the way that he bit his lip as I denied him made my chest flutter with excitement and I couldn't resist. He closed the distance between us so slowly that it was agonising and if I didn't have an arrow sticking out of me, I'd have grabbed him. 

The moment that his lips brushed against mine, my heart kicked into overdrive and I felt adrenaline flooding my body. I could hardly believe that this was actually happening and I felt like the luckiest girl on the planet as I treasured every moment. What he had clearly intended to be a brief kiss proved to be so addictive that I couldn't extract myself from him and I lost track of how long I remained lost in his contact. 

Someone sharply cleared their throat above us and we broke apart so brashly that I felt a jolt of pain from the injury. Bellamy glanced apologetically at me and checked that I was alright before we both turned our attention to Murphy, who smirked down at us.

"Clarke's here. Thought I'd tell you in case you...didn't notice." He sneered as he glanced between us with amusement and I felt myself blushing under his scrutiny.

Clarke's boots pounded the soil as she ran to meet us and placed herself worriedly at my side. Bellamy refused to remove his grip whilst she checked me over and instead, he watched her every movement closely with evident stress. I braced myself as she snapped the arrow and removed it from my shoulder with a sharp tug that made me hiss in pain. She quickly added enough dressings to the area to stem the bleeding and peeked at Bellamy with an authoritative air.

"That should give you enough flexibility to move her and the dressings will hold until we get back to camp. She's lucky to be hit where she was. This should be a quick fix. But she's lost a lot of blood. We need to get her back now so that I can get her stitched up." She ordered and he nodded back fervently. She seemed to suddenly notice how terrified he was behaving and softened her voice. 

"She'll be okay." She confirmed with a smile that finally took the edge off his stress. Without hesitation, he got to his feet with me in his arms and I realised that he was intent on carrying me back.

"Let's get you home (Y/N)." He commented with a warm smile and I noticed Clarke raised her brows at his use of my first name.

"Lead the way." She remarked with a sneaky smile that made me blush. 

I guess I'll have to get used to the camp smiling at us together.


End file.
